


As the World Caves in

by beomgod



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Feels, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Writing this made me sad, they both die lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgod/pseuds/beomgod
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun spend their last day together.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	As the World Caves in

**Author's Note:**

> listen to 'As the World Caves in' by Matt Maltese as you read this for more pain :]  
> spotify link - https://open.spotify.com/track/4JE6agBLHGA5TaF6FlqfBD?si=kSqadCcTSDG2Ps1rLKyXfQ

_Ding_.

Soobin ran to his apartment door and flung it open; there stood his boyfriend. His once bright yellow hair now a muted blond, his once lively eyes now a void, his glowing cheeks now showcased bruises and plasters. Yeonjun smiled half-heartedly and stepped in - closing the door behind him.

Soobin smiled and immediately enveloped the older boy in his arms; relieved he was now safe in his arms. A strong smell of alcohol quickly filled up Soobin’s nose and he grimaced. He pushed his boyfriend gently off him and stared him down at him. Yeonjun looked up, eyes half-closed now, and frowned.

“Did you drink?” Sobbin asked softly. Yeonjun nodded and let his head all onto Soobin’s shoulder. The brunet sighed and let his arms rest around the older boy’s body.

The calendar on the back of his door taunted him. A big red circle around today’s date. December 31st. Tears formed silently at the corner of his eyes. He sniffed silently and pushed Yeonjun off again.

“Let’s go sit down, you must be tired from trying to get here.”

“It’s okay, anything for you, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun said and yawned loudly then winced. Soobin frowned and gently guided Yeonjun to the living room and sat him down. The older boy snuggled up against Soobin and sighed quietly.

Something tugged at Soobin’s heart; a weight. It wasn’t breaking, though, it felt heavy in his chest. Heavy with the truth of what was happening. Heavy with the fact there was nothing he could do. Heavy with the fact he and Yeonjun would not be seeing each other tomorrow. Heavy, but not broken… not yet.

“Soobin-ah, let’s watch the anime that you were telling me about.”

“No.6?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Alright.”

As Soobin turned on the first episode, an explosion could be heard in the distance. Yeonjun jumped beside him; Soobin froze. He looked down, Yeonjun had his eyes trained to the TV screen - completely still. Soobin felt a tug in his chest again but his eyes began to prick again. He just sniffled quietly and stared at the screen.

After a few episodes, Yeonjun stretched out his arms and yawned. He stood up and walked to Soobin’s bedroom. Soobin turned in his seat and watched his boyfriend go in and come back with a suit in hand.

“What are you doing with that?” He asked and rested his head on his hand. Yeonjun grinned and held it out to Soobin. “What?”

“Put it on.”

“Why?” Yeonjun huffed and pulled his boyfriend off the sofa. He pushed him towards the bathroom and hung the suit over the brunet’s shoulder.

“You won’t ever wear it again, Binnie,” Yeonjun replied and shut the bathroom door. “Might as well go out in style.”

Yeonjun walked back to the living room and sat down. He brought his knees up to his chest and grabbed the black nail polish sitting on the coffee table. Carefully, he started painting his nails as he waited for his boyfriend to change into the brown suit.

Another explosion went off, sounding closer than the previous one; Yeonjun jumped causing nail polish to be smeared on his hands. He frowned.

“Jun,” Yeonjun lifted his head to the living room door, “So…” Soobin trailed off sheepishly. A wide smile spread across Yeonjun’s face as his cheeks went a light pink at the sight of his boyfriend.

“You look amazing,” He whispered. Soobin held his arm and smiled. Yeonjun jumped up from the sofa and ran to wrap his arms around Soobin. “My Soobinie is so handsome.”

The pair stood quietly, embracing each other. Neither wanted to let the other go.

Soobin smelt like honey and home. Now that Yeonjun was with his home, he didn’t mind what was going to happen within the next few minutes.

Yeonjun smelt like strawberries and heaven. Now that Soobin was with him he knew he’d be okay, even if he’d never be seeing him again.

“Your nails,” Soobin scoffed and brought Yeonjun’s hands close to his face. Yeonjun scowled. “Always thought you were good at this.”

“I am,” Yeonjun hissed, “I just got startled.” He retracted his hands and folded his arms. Soobin smiled fondly as he watched the blond pout and look away.

“I love you, Yeonjun,” Soobin said; his voice barely above a hush. Yeonjun turned to face Soobin and smiled; a hint of sadness spread across his face. The look on Yeonjun’s face made Soobin’s heart crack.

 _There, it’s breaking now,_ he thought to himself.

“I love you, too, Soo-'' A bright flash lit up the room and a loud _roar_ threw the words out of Yeonjun’s mouth; he jumped again and clung onto Soobin. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head into the brunet’s neck. Soobin’s body shook as he hugged Yeonjun. “Soobin.” Yeonjun murmured.

“I’m here,” Soobin said, equally as quiet. He gently stroked the blond’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be here.”

Soobin stared into Yeonjun’s eyes as he lifted his head to look at him. The blond’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Soobin’s heart broke a little more.

A sudden _buzzing_ filled the silence as the TV started screaming with static. The pair gripped onto each other. Yeonjun’s tears began to fall helplessly down his cheeks.

“Soobin, I love you too.”

The whirring of a jet plane could be heard above them.

Soobin wiped away the continuous tears cascading down Yeonjun’s face. He struggled to not let his own tears fall. Yeonjun held the sides of Soobin’s face and pulled him down for one last chaste kiss.

There were faint voices screaming and shouting outside Soobin’s apartment door. Neighbours were crying out for help, making phone calls, trying to escape through windows; but nothing would work. Nothing.

“Goodnight, love,” Soobin said faintly and wiped away another tear rolling down Yeonjun’s cheek. He rested his forehead against Yeonjun’s.

There was a loud clicking sound coming from somewhere above.

Soobin let tears finally out as they both closed their eyes.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

And the world caved in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! hope u enjoyed , feel free to leave thoughts or feelings :] have a good day/night <3


End file.
